2p Germany x Reader lemon: Took You Home
by TeaVodkaAndPancakes
Summary: You meet Lutz at a bar, and you get very drunk. He takes you home, you pass out, and when you wake up , you have a little fun ;). 2p Germany x Reader Lemon, with bondage.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, or you, or Lutz!

Please review, if you would be so kind :3

A request for my best friend. You're welcome!

You smirked as you walked into your favorite bar. You knew people were looking at you. They always did. But you didn't really care, you always ignored those people anyways. You came here every Friday, and ordered the same thing.

"The usual, (Name)?" asked Matthias, the bartender. You nodded as he passed you a beer.

You looked around the bar as you usually did, surveying the crowd for anyone interesting. No one appealed to you, as always. You sighed. Then you noticed him. The man sitting alone in the corner. The one with the scar on his cheek. You'd seen him before, but he had never been looking at you like he was now. When you noticed him, he smirked and curled one finger, signaling that you should come over. You did, bringing your beer with you. You sat down across from him.

"So what do you want?" You asked, trying to stay nonchalant. Truth was, you liked the look of him more than you'd care to admit.

"To buy your next beer," he said with a smirk on his face. He was looking at you like he knew there was no way you'd turn him down.

"Without ever knowing my name?" you asked. "Bit cocky, aren't we?" You said, smirking at him.

"Fräulein, everyone knows your name around here," he said. You were a bit shocked by this, but you didn't question it.

"Well the least you could do is tell me your name," you said.

"Lutz." he said. Then you realized who he was. Your friend Ludwig's 2p counterpart. You had heard plenty about him, but you never knew he was so hot. You didn't say anything, and he noticed you had finished your beer.

"So, how about that beer?" he asked you.

"Fine," you said, as if you really didn't want to, but you'd do it since he wanted to so badly. He laughed at you and order you another beer.

Several beers later, you were very drunk, and someone needed to take you home. Lutz rolled his violet eyes at you and carried you home. All the way there, you were giggling and muttering incoherently. He put you in his bed, but by that point, you had passed out.

*timeskip*

You woke up the next morning, and when you tried to get up, you found that you had been tied to the bed. "What the fuck?" you said aloud. Your hands were tied down, and you couldn't move. You looked down and saw that you weren't wearing anything. "What is that horny bastard going to do to me?" you muttered. Not that you were afraid or anything. You had done it plenty of times, and you weren't scared of Lutz.

Then he entered the room, shirtless, a smirk on his face. You looked up at him without fear. "Seems like I'm gonna get some," you said.

"Ja, but before that, I'm going to have a little fun with you," he said, with the hint of a threat. You felt a little panic run through you. What was he going to do to you? He then left the room to go get some things, or so he said. You wondered what he was going to come back with.

He came back with a riding crop and some other things, but you couldn't see what they were. He smirked and straddled you, running the riding crop over your bare breasts. You whimpered a little, which made him smirk even more. It didn't hurt you, but it did feel weird. He went more roughly, and it started to hurt. But you didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing you in any pain. You realized it also felt good, and you were fighting back both moans and whimpers.

Then he stopped, and you wondered what he was going to do next. He thrust the riding crop up your entrance, making you cry out in pain. He left it in there, and you moved your hips so it felt good as well. He then began leaving little bites along your neck that would be bruises later. You fought back moans, not wanting to show how much you were enjoying it. Then he moved his mouth to one of your breasts, catching your nipple between his teeth. You gasped as he began licking it erotically, groping the other breast with his large, warm hand. He began sucking on your breast, and you lost all control. You moaned loudly, and you knew he was loving the sound of it. He gave the other side the same treatment, driving you as crazy as it had with the first one.

Then he looked down at your entrance. "Sie sind sehr nass," he muttered. He smirked at the sight of it, and pulled the riding crop aside. You immediately pushed your legs together, but he pulled them apart and stuck something else up you. You wondered what it was, but then the vibrating started. It was the most amazing thing you had ever felt. Vibrations ran through your body, and you moaned smirked and pulled it out, quickly replacing it with his mouth. He cleaned off the juices that had spilled on to your legs, and then he put his tongue inside you. You nearly screamed at how good it felt. He began humming, and it sent waves of pleasure throughout you.

Once he was done, he sat up and licked his lips, looking into your eyes. You were breathing heavily, and you were still so wet. You noticed he still had his pants on, and you saw an obvious bulge inside them. He noticed you staring and pulled down both his pants and boxers, revealing a very hard dick. You stared at it, a little afraid. It was longer than you were used to. Then he stood so it was in your face."Saugen daran," he commanded. You nodded and took it in your mouth. You couldn't fit it all in your mouth, and your hands were tied so you couldn't pleasure all of it. He pulled away and cut you loose with his pocket knife. You then took it in your hands, licking the tip of it as you pumped it.

"Saugen daran!" he said again. You nodded, and began to suck on it as much as you could. You could feel it harden even more as you continued to suck. You went harder and harder, wanting to taste his cum in your mouth.

"Ich werde kommen!" he yelled before he came in your mouth. You licked it all up, smirking up at him.

He then pushed you down again, his dick already hard once more. You knew it was time. He smirked at you before slamming into you aggressively. You cried out. It was so long and he gave you no time to adjust. Soon you were used to it and you were moaning again. He smirked down at you, but you could hear his deep grunts of pleasure as he thrusted inside you repeatedly. He was now searching for your G-spot, which didn't take him long to find. He slammed into it again and again, making you scream in pleasure. You suddenly hit your climax with an especially loud scream, and he came with you. He pulled out, watching your juices mixed with his drip out of you. You were breathing heavily, your chest heaving. You eventually managed to sit up and smile at him. He smiled back at you, a real smile instead of a smirk. He pulled you into his lap and sighed a little.

"Ich liebe dich, Lutz," you said breathlessly.

"Ich liebe dich auch, (Name)," he said, laying you down and letting you fall sound asleep.

ja= yes

fräulein= young lady

sie sind sehr nass= you are very wet

saugen daran= suck on it

ich weird kommen= I'm going to come

ich liebe dich= I love you

auch= too


End file.
